Electrical cable tap connectors are known for selectively connecting each of a plurality of tap terminals or contacts to each of a plurality of conductors in a multi-conductor cable according to a predetermined wiring scheme. The tap terminals usually are contained in a connector housing and, often, include insulation displacement portions for termination to the cable conductors by piercing the insulation of the cable upon closing of the tap connector.
Examples of such or similar tap connectors or assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,912 to Hudson et al., dated Jan. 17, 1978; 4,080,034 to Werner, dated Mar. 21, 1978; 4,668,039 to Marzili, dated May 26, 1987 and 4,997,388 to Dale et al., dated Mar. 5, 1991. The principal problems with tap or branch connectors of the character described revolve around the complexity of the assemblies or systems, including the use of a multiplicity of components to effect what otherwise should be a simple procedure of tapping into a multi-conductor cable.
This invention is directed to solving many of the problems in this area by a very simple electrical cable tap system which includes a minimal number of components.